the new girl
by muppetpowelly7
Summary: First story i ever done, but overall, Lily is the new girl, but hiding a secret but the only one she will trust is someone close, but who? Jerome/OC Alfie/Amber Fabnina and Mick/Mara Have re-did some chapters! CHAPTER 15 is UP 7/1/12 :D PLEASE R&R! x
1. Who's That?

Chapter One

All the students in House of Anubis was round the dinner table just as Trudy was serving out dinner, as soon as Trudy left and walked into the went and everyone started the doorbell went, Victor went and answered it, Everyone could hear low voices talking.

"_What do you think he's talking about?"_ asked Amber,

"_Not what but who is he talking to, Amber is what I want to know."_ Said Fabian

Victor walked through the living room that was the dinning room as well_, "..And this is the living/dining room, here is the others.." _

"_Hi, I'm Nina."_ A girl with long wavy blonde hair said, who was sitting at the end nearest the door.

"_I'm Fabian, this is Amber, opposite me is Patricia, next to her is Mara and Mick, and next to me is al Alfie and Jerome."_ The boy next to Nina said very nerdy.

"_This is our newest member of our house, Lily."_ Victor turned his head and a smile very nearly came to his lips. Before leaving the room to let her get settled.

"_Hello..."_ she started to say_, "I'm Lily, I'm the new student."_ she smiled politely. The others looked at her. Jerome asked if she liked to sit next to him, she accepted the offer and sat down next to him.

"_Where are you from?"_ Jerome asked.

"_England, from Kent"_ she answered with a smile and looked at him.

"_Ah, that's so cool,"_ he smiled back, everyone looked at each other and carried on eating dinner.

After that, there were different conversations but the main one was with Fabian, Patricia, Alfie, Amber and Nina. Mick and Mara were in there own little conversation which just left Jerome and Lily.

"_Want me to show you around after dinner?"_ He asked very sweetly

"_Yeah, sure she smiled don't you ever feel left out of these conversations? Cos I feel totally and utterly useless here right now."_ She smiled again

"_No, your get used to it here when people get into their own ones, but yeah I do feel left out most of the time but you never know you can get good gossip out of it though_" Lily laughed and the others looked at her and Jerome in conversation,

"_Wow, never seen him wrapped up in a girl and making them so caught up in a convo before"_ whispered Patricia to the others included Mick and Mara who has stopped talking.

"_So you ready to take the tour then Lil'?"_ Jerome asked in a flirty tone and offered his arm she took it and they walked out the room together.

"_Never seen a girl to fall for him so fast."_ Said Fabian and all the others just burst into laughter and looked towards the door where Jerome was giving the tour and Lily was listening and smiling.


	2. Kiss

After a few days Lily was getting used to life in Anubis house. She learnt that Jerome had a sense of humour that no one thought was funny except Alfie, Nina and Fabian liked each other but wouldn't say. Mara was kind and care with a jealous side and Mick was the athlete while Amber was the girly girl, with Patricia being mean and sometimes nice on the rare occasionally. School was great she catched up with classes and quickly and got the nickname of 'geeky' from Patricia.

After school one day, lily was sitting on the sofa when Jerome came in, and sat by her, she took out her earphone and started talking,

"_hey hey"_

"_heya lil's. You alright?" _

"_yeah, why wouldn't i be you saw me like 5 mins ago,"_ she looked at him strangely, she knew something was up, he never acted like this, he always flitted with any girl he could see.

"_just asking, thought you would need some company," he smiled at her, _

"_right, are you feeling alright Jerome because you're not flirting, and it's kinda scaring me."_

"_yeah yeah, im fine and who said i'm not flirting, you never know i could be..."_ he left the sentence open

"_right, and yet you haven't put you face right close to me like you going to kiss me, you haven't played with my hair, your not 'by accident' putting your hand on my knee... i could go on and on."_ She looked at him, he was just staring at her wide-open mouth, he couldn't believe she knew every move he makes.

"_err..."_ was all he could say at that moment. All the other were standing at the door, watching the little episode and was also open mouthed at what Lily was saying. Lily laughed at Jerome's facial expression, so she decided to play him at his own flirting game. She lifted her hand from her ipod and made her hand 'fall' onto his knee, he blushed, he couldn't believe he was blushing, next she put her other hand round the back of the sofa and slowly turned to see Jerome. She couldn't believe what she was feeling... she was feeling happy and excited and... 'what?' she screamed in her mind 'I've got butterflies!' oh boy she couldn't be falling for Jerome. She still carried on flirting by bringing her face forwards slowly till she was so close.

Jerome was feeling so many feelings, he saw that she got closer by the second and she right by him, her hand was on his knee the other by his shoulder at the back of the sofa he couldn't believe this was happening.

Lily was feeling a urge to do something, something dramative. She was so close she could feel Jerome's breath, it was making more butterflies in her tummy, she took one big breath closed her eyes and kissed Jerome, all of a sudden she had Jerome's strong arm around her waist, and the other tangling in her hair, he was kissing her back first it was slow then again all of a sudden it got faster and more intense she automatically bung her hand to Jerome's face and to his hair, she liked the feel of his soft hair, she felt his tongue touch her's and it felt like something had exploed in there's mouths.

The other had seen what was going on, they were gobsmacked , they were speechless and stood there, blinking. After what felt like years but only was five minutes they evenly stopped, and broke apart and was breathing heavily, silence came over, finally Lily spoke up "_ I have to go and.. and tidy my room_" she got fast without looking at Jerome and left the room. Jerome was still recoving from the kiss he just had, '_wow' _he was thinking.

Lily had rushed into her room laid down onto her bed and couldn't stop thinking about Jerome and their kiss, she couldn't admit that she liked it to anyone or tell anyone, she would have to speak to Jerome and tell him it meant nothing to her, so she could get him out her mind...


	3. Confused

Hey Guys, just wanna say a BIG HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed: D I love ya xxxx

Anyways, I do not own anything: /

Here's the story….

Jerome had just got over the fact that Lily had just kissed him, when he got up and left the room to go back to his, he didn't see Amber hiding round the corner who had seen everything and had a very huge smile on her face, 'awwwww there soooooo cute' she thought to herself as she sat down to the sofa, she saw the Sibuna club come in and sit in their usual places.

"What are we going to do about Rufus?" Asked Nina

"Don't know, maybe we can leer him into a trap maybe?" said Fabian

"You don't know what he's capable of doing?" Said Patricia, The questions when on and on for half an hour Amber was getting bored and started talking about Prom, that got everyone asking so many questions and made them talk some sense.

Lily was all set to tell Jerome that the kiss meant nothing, but Trudy called for dinner, she got off her bed and walked towards the door, everyone was at the table including Jerome, Lily took her seat next to and but did not speak, she just ate her dinner in silence while the others looked on trying to work out what was wrong except Amber. Jerome was the first to speak, " So, Alfie I hear aliens are coming soon" he saw Alfie's face light up with happiness, Jerome had a smile on and wanted to laugh, Lily didn't think so.

"Alfie, I'm so sorry Hun, but Jerome here is having a joke with you, no aliens are coming soon, sorry" she was very apologetic towards him and scowled at Jerome for playing a joke like that on Alfie. "Excuse me, I'm going to go back to my room" she said, without looking at anyone and her food, just as she left Jerome grabbed her wrist, he let go after relising everyone was still in the room, in which Lily left.

"What, was that all about Jerome?" Asked Nina,

"Nothing, just I thought she was looking a bit ill, that's all" he replied, Amber had her ' know something' smile on but decided not to say something yet.

Lily was in her room trying to figure out what she was going to do about Jerome still, suddenly there was a knock on her door, "Come in," she called out, the door opened and Jerome stepped in 'oh god, im still trying to figure out what im doing yet' she thought to herself. Jerome was standing in the middle in her room which was next to his and Alfie's he saw her blue eyes were trying to not look at him, her blonde hair was up in a ponytail as usual, she had her Jeggin's on with her Love T-shirt on her shoes were on the floor by her bed, her room was neatly tidy, with her desk oppiste her bed as she was the only one who had this room, with her laptop, school books and homework that had been competed already on it. He started to talk.

"Hey, lil's"

"Heya"

"What you up to?" he asked,

"Erm about to do an Essay I need to do for history," she answered

"Oh," he was a bit shocked he thought she would say something else, "Would you like some help with it?" He asked, wanting to carry on the conversation. He looked at Lily again she still wasn't looking at him or saying much.

"Not really, sorry" was all she said, with that Jerome started to walk back to door before saying,

"Ok, see ya later Lil's" then left, He stood outside for a few mins and sighed and went into his and Alfie's room. Lily was still on her bed and hadn't moved since Jerome had left her room, she started to turn to lie back onto her bed and looked up to the celling.

Jerome was laying on his bed when Alfie came in and looked at him, he knew something was up, "Hey Jerome wanna prank someone" he said happily

Jerome looked at him and smiled "Yeah lets plan" he smiled and started to plan a prank with Alfie.


	4. What does it mean?

**Hey Guys, just wanna say another BIG HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed: D I love ya still xxxx **

**I have planned out which I want this to go, hopefully you will like it :D if not do tell :D xxx**

**I do not own anything: / **

**Here's the story chapter 4….**

The next day at breakfast, everyone was sitting down eating, when Amber voice spoke up "Lily? Jerome? " Their faces popped up looking at Amber, everyone's attention on what Amber had said and was about to say next "Are you now going out after you kiss" she spoke the word 'kiss' in a high happy voice.

Lily looked at Jerome and back at the others, he face surprised by what Amber outburst, finally she answered "No Ambs," she saw Amber's smile fall abit, "Amber, I'm sure that me and Jerome did not kiss, because we're friends, that's all, I don't know where you got that idea from Ambs" She smiled at Amber.

"I know you did, I saw you" Amber smile turned into a huge grin. All the other couldn't believe that this was happening. Jerome felt it was his turn to speak and help out Lily, "Maybe you were hullnating Amber?"

"No, I saw it with my own eyes, but I will prove it" she told everyone

"Ok, Ambs you do that but just to let you know, I would rather go out with a monkey than 'Player' Clarke here" she pointed her head towards Jerome and laughed before getting upwithout looking at him, "See ya in class" she waved before saying "byeeee" out the door.

Amber decided to grill Jerome after Lily went "You did kiss her didn't you?" she questioned him while walking to school with the others listening to the conversation still.

"No Amber, like Lily said we're just friends that's it, why would I want to kiss Lily, when I have other girls to flirt with" he laughed before walking away to his locker.

"Amber, I don't think they kissed, so lets leave it." Nina said to her

"Yeah, I think you're right, let's go get our books" and started to skip down the halls while Nina was running along behind her, mouthing 'HELP ME' to Fabian, Patricia and Alfie. They laughed before following Amber and Nina down the school hall.

…..

Jerome was wondering why she wouldn't look at him all day, he decided he would ask her when they got home.

….

Jerome found her listening to her music, she was in her own little world, he saw she had changed out of her uniform and into a checked blue and white shirt, with her black skinny Jeans. As soon as she saw him, she blinked out of her daydream and asked "What are you doing here?" her faced shocked and blushing,

"I want to know….. know why you're not talking to me or even looking at me?"

"I have been talking to you….."

"No, you haven't, not since we… … well … kissed" he said nervously

"Erm…" was all she could say, still not looking at him. A minute passed before she spke again "Jerome" she sighed "that kiss it means… er well it doesn't…." she was trying to find the right words, " I mean… it doesn't mean anything, I'm sorry Jerome, I just don't think it meant something, it was just a silly little misstate, you wasn't being yourself and that's why I don't why it happened but it means nothing, again I'm really sorry Jerome."

"oh well that's good I guess" Jerome answered, hiding his hurt. His hurt of what? He thought, 'it's not like I like the kiss'… "We'll start over, hi I'm Jerome Clarke," he gave out his hand,

"Heya Jerome, I'm Lily" and shook his hand,

"Welcome to the House of Anubis" he said, "Now are you ticklish?" he said as he tickled her till she begged him to stop.

**well thats it, for now hopefully i will update later today :) xxxx**

**keep reviewing it makes me feel loved :D :P xxxx**


	5. Best Friends and Eletions

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed on the last Chapter: D I love you guys I really do. Xxxx**

**This is going to be a bit different to what I been doing so please say whether you like it or not, please just keep on reviewing xxxx**

Chapter Five:

Lily's POV:

After our talk that day me and Jerome had been alright I mean, we had been hanging out together for at least a week now, we were in his room, talking about random stuff, laughing at his jokes when Alfie walked in smiling like an idiot. I looked at Jerome I wanted to know what made him so happy. "Alfie, whets got you so smiley?"

"Err... well i sent an email to Amber saying cute things that i like about her" he answered

"Aww cute," I said, Jerome sat up making me fall backwards, and before I fell he caught me,

"Thank you Clarke" I whispered

"no problem, Lil" he whispered back, we heard a cough I looked up 'Alfie' I smiled and turned back to him and starting talking while Jerome told him to spill, I settled myself down again resting my back against Jerome knees and legs, while he leaned on his headboard. All of a sudden we were being called for dinner,

"wow that time has gone quick" I said while standing up leaving to go with Alfie and Jerome, we came into the dining room and sat down in our usual places me next to Jerome and Alfie sitting opposite I was whispering to Jerome when everyone walked in and sat down, "do not, and I mean it Jerome do not start a food fight, I do want to eat sometime" I whispered, he nodded and then I saw that everyone including Alfie was looking at us, Amber with her huge smile on her face 'uhho' I thought .

Dinner was fanatic, pasta with vegable, yummy and we still didn't have a food fight, Alfie spoke up "Jerome," he looked up "you got something on your t-shirt" he looked down, suddenly there was pasta and gravy on his t-shirt, Jerome looked back at Alfie i couldn't see his face, his hand when up to his plate,

"Alfie" Alfie looked,

"Yeah dude" he said

"You can clean my t-shirt," he smiled, Alfie couldn't believe what just happened, nor could the other's because shortly after Patricia spoke up.

"Jerome? You feeling alright or you love sick?" she laughed, he looked at her and gave her a stare,

"Yeah, I'm feeling alright, maybe i want food" he said before everyone become shocked that he didn't respond by throwing food.

Later that week, we were all taken back when there were elections for head school pupil something like that, i wasn't paying attention, but i could hear what was being said, when Jerome yelled "I nominate Mara" she smiled at Jerome and he smiled back the cute smile he does to all the girls, but this was a different cute smile it meant something... it meant he fancied her, oh he would spill the beans later, Alfie started to say "i nominate Am.." when Amber stated "Dont Alfie!" he looked sad but had to say "Amelia"

"Bad luck mate," Jerome whispered. After all the nomatines were done, we went back to lunch, i turned to Jerome who was in a conversation with Mara, then turned back to Alfie who was looking pretty gum, "Heya, look it's not that bad, just take it and show Jerome that you not afared." I said to him, he smiled and nodded. We left for lunch, and was on our way to the cafe when Jerome cought up with us, "so gonna tell me the beans about you and Mara?"

"Emm well, there's nothing to tell Lil's" he laughed. I surged

"Alright, you still coming to lunch?" i asked

"erm, sorry guys i said i would help Mara" he looked sorry, i nodded and he skipped away, i turned to Alfie,

"He's not going to want to hang out with us anymore" i said

A few days later me and Alfie was in my room watching tv, Jerome was still helping Mara out, i still couldn't believe that Jerome would blow his two best friends for a girl who will never like him back we heard Trudy call for dinner i started to move but Alfie stopped me, "Alf, you alright?" i asked him worrying about him as i had done in the last few day he hadn't been himself.

"Yeah, im just wondering why Jerome just diched us for Mara" he said sadly, i knew that he was sad about Jerome and now he was talking,

"Hey, i bet Jerome just wants to pucker up to her," we laughed "look Alfie i know we don't understand why he just cant come back, but that his chooise, all we can do is carry on, look why don't we have a movie night tonite and you can pick the movies?" i suggered he nodded before we went out

"Thank you" he whispered as we got to the diner room, everyone had started dinner,

"Where have you two been?" Trudy asked,

"Sorry, i had to sort something out" i answered, she nodded in understanding and let us sit down to eat. Mara was talking to Jerome about taitis, and everyone else was talking about something else that Alfie was in too, me i was left on my own eating my food in slience, when i heard Mara voice,

"Lily, are you alright? You haven't been talking at all"

"Yeah, im alright, just carry on as you were," i said before getting up and putting my plate and going back to my room, without looking at the others, i must have been in there for a few hours, cos i heard a knock on my door, i didn't fancy talking to anyone right now so i didn't answered instead i put my earphone and put Legally Blonde – Legally Blonde on, all of sudden they open my door and came in, it was Alfie and the other including Jerome, they all smiled, i just turned over and didn't bother saying anything, and listened to my music, until someone took out my earphones

"Hey!..." it was Alfie,

"Lily were sorry, will you forgive us" he smiled,

"Alight, only if you get out my room" they all went expect Alfie i was glad he didn't go, i moved over on my bed to let him sit down, he hugged me until ii fell asleep.

After the elations, and after Mara had rejected him, he wanted to come back to me and Alfie, he came into my room, asking if he could he could come back,

"What so Mara rejected you and you left us for her and now this your asking to come back you have a right neve don't you? " we had a massive argument in which i told him to get lost and get out of my room and never come back.

Ahhhhhhhhh why does he always think he can do what he wants, well he cant! I screamed to myself, i through my phone across the wall, and watch it get broken, i didn't care, Jerome had made me really mad and angry. I just really wanted to kill him right now the bigheaded jerk! Grrrrrrrr!

**What do you think? Please review :D i want at least 5 reviews please :D xxx**

**Also please have a look at '****Not Your Average Love Story' by ****Tabyylynn and 'House of Monsters, House of Love' and 'House of Surprises, House of Death' by PinkBowsAndLove. Thanks **

**MuppetPowelly7 xxxxx**


	6. How Dare he!

**Heya Guys another Chapter is up in one day: D hopefully this will give some insight into Lily point of view on the Argument with Jerome and why she upset. I hope you like it: D **

**Love Muppetpowelly7**

**Xxxxx**

**Chapter Six**

Lily's PO:

A few hours later: 

_I was still angry at Jerome, how dare he think he can worm his way back into the friendship that we had before he left me and Alfie to go off with Mara! Who does he think he is? Ok yeah, he's Jerome_, _the liar, player, scammer, wormer, flirty. But still that give him no right at all._

_I mean he just left us, as soon as he got an opptinite to get a chance to get Mara and see if she will return his love, but of course she loves Mick, why would she ruin her chances of her and Mick when they just got back together? He's such a Jerk! I could kill him sometimes and I thought he was nice! What was I thinking then? I must have been an idiot to think that! _

_But what about Alfie, Poor Alfie he probably has to deal with Jerome right at this moment, Jerome yelling or muting at him, all nasty stuff about me or plans to get me back now that we had this augment. _

_I don't know, Jerome is one of these people who never learn, I wish that he had maybe hung around with us during helping Mara then this wouldn't happen, but no he didn't even came to say hello to us except dinner, or breakfast, unless me and Alfie were in their room._

_Why do I feel hurt? Is it because Jerome one of my best friends or used to be? And I hate arguing and now we are, it hurts? I just wanna know… ….. … why there are tears falling down? Wait did I just say tears?_ I move my hand to my face, yes there tears, _oh great. Thanks Jerome I hope you happy, I haven't cried since I was… 8 when I lost everything, why am I thinking about that? I should be thinking about Jerome! Wait! Not like that but oh I thinking way too much, I blabbing on to myself._

_I just wish Mara could have maybe given Him a chance, like Amber should give Alfie a chance, he does everything she wants, and yet all he get is a 'Thank you Alfie, your so kind' he tries his best to get her to see that he likes her we can see it apart from her. Urge I wish they could see, Mara – Jerome likes you! What can't you get into your head! He likes you, somehow you bring the best out in him and you can't see it, grrrr she an idiot, if I can see it then she got to, and Amber well she could even see when Alfie was doing everything for her that he only had eyes for her, but no god is she so dumb not to see that? Why am I talking about them! Urrrggg! I'm going to bed to stop myself from talking to myself anymore! _

With that I got into my PJ, went to the bathroom I had to share with the boys, and got into bed and soon I felt my eyes shut, next thing I know I was bashing on my aleam clock telling it to be quite, before I heard a knock on my door,

"_Enter at your own risk_" I answered sleepily, Alfie entered, while looking scarred like I was going to kill him, I laughed, "_Hey Alf"_

"_Heya, Lily, you getting up?"_ I nodded slowly, he smiled "good 'cos Trudy wants you up and to have breakfast like now" he laughed as I tried to get up but failed, suddenly I felt his hands helping me up to my feet,

"_Thanks Alfie, I owe you one_" I said before getting my clothes I was going to wear for that day, Alfie understood and went out the door while saying "_No probs_" I got changed after going to the bathroom, I changed into a low grey top with sleeves of course, some more Joggings and my blue and green converses and I was ready to go for breakfast, Trudy was up and waiting for me to serve my breakfast, everyone was sat in their usual places that meant me sitting next to Jerome 'Oh great' I thought. I sat down while Trudy putting my plate in front of me and I ate, I didn't look at Jerome and I think some of the other were looking at me question, I got after I ate all of it and went back to my room for a while grabbing my headphones and listening to Avril Lavigne Goodbye Lullaby CD on my IPod, and read my book.

**Sorry it short, I wanna get a feeling of what Lily feels, will try to update sooon :D Loveya xxxxx**


	7. Why?

**Hey Guys, I have a new chapter woo that three Chapters in Two days: D xxxx**

**Thank you for all your reviews I took into conderation and that this Chapter is going to be about Jerome, sorry guys after this Chapter I get back to normal: D Love you xxx**

**Chapter Seven**

**Jerome PO: **

I know that I left Lily and Alfie to go with Mara, and help her out I couldn't help it, I mean I always fancied Mara but never really said anything, I asked on a date but I had to say mean things about Mick, I guess that put her off me for a start. But I told her about my parents, that meant a lot to me, telling someone is the most hardest thing to do, she was the first person I told, I hadn't even told Alfie, my best friend. I told her that I been at school since I was Five, my parents hadn't wanted me, so they left me here, I held everything inside but then I told Mara, she didn't relies I was being serious, after she realised she was happy to hang out with me knowing my secret that I kept for so long, I stopped pranking to help her try and win elections at school.

Does she even know I like her? Maybe she does, maybe she doesn't, who know eh?

When Mick arrived back, all Mara could do was leap up and hug him, 'what it seemed as if she left me, after all the time we hung out together' I looked at Alfie and Lily, they were sitting together wispishing to each other, I wanted to know what they were saying but I was intputed by Amber coming through in her cheerleader outfit saying she is running for Class elections, 'oh no' as I listened to Amber speech about how we shouldn't have school 'Wow, that a good idea' I thought, 'no I with Mara on this'

After a few days, I was still helping Mara; we were in the kitchen when Nina and Fabian were in the Living room, doing homework, when I heard Amber's voice

"Awww, you two make a cute couple" They blushed, in making me and Mara laugh,

"They are cute, I just wish they would admit it to each other," Mara said happily, all I could do is nod and smile at her, when Alfie and Lily came into the room, Amber saw them and squired at Lily, Lily looked kind of scared and looked funny at Alfie, Amber grabbed her hand and sat her down next to Nina and asked very loudly so we could hear her in the kitchen,

"Are you and Alfie going out?" Lily shook her head,

"Why?"

"Well, you two seem very close these day and Alfie never seems to leave your side, he very protective of you" Lily smiled,

"Aww well if you put it that way..." Amber had this huge smile on "it sounds like..." Amber smile grew "Nothing!" Lily laughed at Amber smile which had faded. "Look Amb's I know you think, that way about everyone, but me and Alfie, were not dating. Sorry to disappoint you Amber, but to make it up with you I go shopping with you?" Now that got Amber attention and she smiled and nodded, and with that she got up and left with Alfie who was waiting for her outside the room.

Somehow inside of me I was glad that they were not going out, I still haven't forgot that kiss that she did, I started to blush and was glad that Mara had gone into the living room, what did this mean, did this mean I like Lily? Or did I like the kiss, I had missed hanging out with Lily and Alfie but mostly Lily, I missed out chats and the way she would sit on my bed and laze around and sit by my leg and rencely before all the Mara stuff, she had been laying next to me, her head next to mine on my pillow. I was suddenly pulled out of my memories by Alfie,

"Hey remember it's our turn to set the table" he said happily, oh no what's happened, something happened between them, I was thinking a lot of Lily right now, No, wait I like Mara, I looked at her, all wrapped up with Mick, she shouldn't be with him she should be with me instead, Alfie must of noticed because he said,

"Hey earth to Jerome?, time to set table" he laughed as he started to set it, I helped as I did I saw Lily sitting in the chair, reading her favotive book, and listening to her IPod, soon it was dinner and everyone was in there seats, me next to Lily again, I had been sitting next to Mara for the last few days, I only had been speaking to Alfie and Lily when I saw them in class or said hi to them at meals, so of course they would be close now. I wanted to sit next to Mara but Mick was back so he sat in his place and me back in mine, after dinner me and Alfie washed up, and we all headed off to bed.

The next day, it was the elections, I had told Mara that I wasn't helping her and helped Amber instead, Mick cheated, and then had a romantic dinner with her, I told Victor that there were candles, but it backfired when they burst out laughing, I felt mad and angry that Mara couldn't feel like I did, I went down the stairs to Lily's room, I knocked on the door, I went in and asked if I could come back and hang out with her and Alfie, her response what not what I expected.

"What so Mara rejected you and you left us for her and now this you're asking to come back you have a right nerve don't you?" she stated

"Well, I never did mean to leave you guys," I answered, her voice got louder

"Really, well, look you have, you left me and Alfie on our own, to go with Mara, you never talked to us, you never once hung out with us, unless it was in class, but even then you went with Mara!"

"I did talk to you guys," I stated,

"No! You never did, the only time you did was at meals and when you HAD to!" she was shouting at me now, which made me angry how does she know how it feels?

"You just don't know what it's like for me, you never knew me!"

"Really well, you're the player, a cheater, a liar, a charmer, a prankster..." she went on and on about me, this girl was annoying me now

"Well you don't know the real me?"

"Well I guess Mara knows all that, since you been getting friendly with her" she said in a harsh voice,

"No, well you're only friends was me and Alfie, you're not even friends with the others and you don't hang out with them!" I yelled, I was mad at her so I just made up some stuff, all of a sudden I Lily face go hard and mean

"You don't know anything about me Jerome Clark, and if you did, you wouldn't be saying any of this! So just go back to your 'secret love' Mara! And stay there, i don't want to be near you, yuo make me feel sick!" she got up from her bed " and Clark your an idiot, get out of my room at get lost!" she opened her door and went back to her bed i didn't move until she said "GET LOST!" i left and shut her door,

Why did i have to say that? I asked myself, as i went back to my room, i felt angry that she told me to go back to Mara, maybe if i had stayed with them, this wouldn't have happened, if maybe i got close to her, she would or could have understand what i trying to think, maybe i like her, maybe i don't or just maybe i want to be more than friends... ?

With this he fell asleep.

**The end with this chapter, i hope to maybe again update tonite, just maybe... lets hope i love you guys i want you too review and suggest ideas about Jerome and what he should say to lilly? **


	8. Do you wanna watch a movie?

**Hey guys sorry but i redone this chapter and i want to redo the rest so please igrno the other chapters and hopefully this is better, sorry. Please Read and Review. xox**

**Chapter Eight **

Jerome looked at her in a way he never did with any of the other girls he flirted with. He thought she was so beautiful. He wanted to know her more but after last night's episode, he didn't think that would be possible at this moment in time.

Lily came into the room, she was wearing her low creamy cropped top with jeggings And her blue and green converse. She sat on the one-seat chair, putting her earphones to her iPod in. Jerome loved that top she was wearing, she caught him looking at her and he blushed.

'what are you doing? You never blush even for a girl!' silently shouting to himself, after a few minutes. Lily broke the stare, and Jerome walked out of the living room, and into his and Alfie's trying to work out why he blushed he was talking to himself when Alfie stalled him by said,

"you like someone," he similes "I bet you any money it's Lily" he lifted his eyebrows and laughed this time. He went from his bed towards the door before turning to Jerome "just tell her how you feel." and left the room to go and see Lily.

Lily was lip-singing to her favourite songs but as soon as she saw Alfie she smiled and took out her headphones. "heya alf' you alright? Where did you go last night?" she asked, she saw Alfie's face went from happy to sorrow in a flash, he knew she been upset but he wasn't around to comfort her and he felt bad. She smiled "hey Hun, I'm kidding, you ok?" this time her voice was filled with concern as she knew Jerome was giving him a hard time.

"yeah I'm good just seeing if your ok" he laughed, " what you listening to?"

"not much, lol, hey come sit her alf," she pointed to sofa that she had now moved to, he sat down next to her. Just as they sat down together Jerome came to the doorway but hid. He wanted to listen to there conversation.

do you wanna do a movie night tonite?" Lily asked

"yeah, what you wanna watch"

"dunno, what do YOU wanna watch?"

"no," he poested "I picked last movie night, it's you turn, last time we watched aliens movies. What ones will we watch tonite?" Lily laughed she loved Alfie sense of humar this is the Alfie no-one saw.

Lily though about what DVDs to watch and decided "errm let's watch like comedy and romance movies tonite. As it's my pick tonite and I need a laugh at people trying to get together" she smiled and her and alfie laughed. Jerome wanted to be the one who she was hanging out with, he was beginning to feel, feel jelisse. 'what? I don't understand anymore! I want her so much.' he sighed. He continued to listen in.

"so come on, tell me about this guy you texted me about last night" lily laughed.

"Alf, you're like a girl. Why don't you ever show this side of you to everyone, essaelly Jerome. He would stop treated you like a piece of dirt."

"I don't know. It wouldn't be me, I like showing it to you only." she smiled.

"aww Alfie. " and with that they hugged. The others came down, to see them hugging, Amber and Nina were smiling and Mara thought it was just so sweet. They ended the hug and Trudy called for Breakfast, where Lily was sitting again by Jerome, he kept glancing at her, he didn't tell Alfie what had happened, he didn't want to be named the worst guy ever. Amber could sense something was wrong.

"Lily are you alright?" she asked. Lily looked up and smiled,

"Yeah Ambs, i'm fine, hey do you fancy going shopping today with me?" she asked. Amber's face lit up. Most of the housemates were gobsmacked that Lily who hated shopping wanted to go.

"Sure, but you telling me what's wrong, tho, i know there is cos you hate shopping," Lily knew this would happen so she had came up with something.

"Well you see Amber i love fashion and normally i hate shopping in streets and shops and i usually shop online, but i found something that i like last night and want to see if it fits me and suits my style."

Amber who had her mouth open didn't expect this answer from her, nor did Jerome.

"Since when was on your laptop? When i left your room you were all in bed." Jerome answered, grinning away hoping that she would talk to him

"Well, i went on after you left, you know there are many things you do not know Jerome. Oh and Alfie give me a list of the flims we're going to watch and i've rent them out." Alfie nodded and started writing down on his napkin. Patrica had to ask,

"What did you do now Clark?" glaring at him, his plan to get lily to talk to him backfired,

"I did nothing, thank you very much."

"then why..." she was cut off by Lily answering

"He done nothing, we just are having a debate, right Jerome?" Lily smiled at him but didn't even look at him but at her food, when Alfie passed her the napkin and she read it. Her eye showed her shock. "Alfie?" He looked at her innocently "it had to be you? Really?" the other were looking confused, Alfie smiled,

"What? You wanted rom-coms and thats one."

"Alf, it about people falling in love while planning their weddings, i really really don't want to watch people snogginf their faces off all the way through the flim it gross, and it would be like having... ummm..." She thought of something to say "umm Jerome getting off with...mr sweet, and that jjust wrong" Alfie laugh and Lily smiled and the other could be heard saying 'ewwwww' "maybe something like 'did you hear about the morgans'? now that's just classic and there's like only one snoging sesson at the end."

"And that like Jerome kissing.. Y...OOwww!" Alfie cried

"Oh sorry was that your foot?" He nodded, Amber picked up the hint.

"...like Jerome kissing you!" she yelled, Lily looked around trying to think of an excuse, suddenly she got up and leged it out of the room, "Was it something i said?" She asked

"I'll go and see if she's ok," Jerome said, and Alfie nodded knowing that they needed to talk.


	9. Why? and I miss him

**Hey people here it is, The next chapter please Read and Review! :D**

**Chapter Nine **

Jerome POV:

I left the table i needed to talk to her, I wanted to say i was sorry about what i said to her, but find out what she meant last night. I knocked on her door there was no answer so i went inside, it was strange she wasn't here i saw her PJ's on her bed so i knew she was in the bathroom talking a shower. I saw a picture looking down on the floor, i picked it up. I was shocked to see what it was..

It was me and Lily, it was different pictures. One where we were making silly faces, the other one was me and her smiling like idiots. She must had pushed it onto the floor after the argurment. I put it back where i knew it belong, on her table by her bed, next to another photo frame, i have never seen this one before. I looked closer to it.. i got a shock, it was Alfie and Lily smiling, his arm around her waist, her head on his shoulder with his on her head. I looked even more closer it was took in our room. I felt more guilty about what happened.

I decided to see if Lily was in the bathroom, i left her room and walked to bathroom door, i knocked. After a minuite it opened slightly with Lily's head popped round the door, her eyes glared as soon as she saw me, 'oh dear' i thought.

"What?" she hissed

"Erm are you nearly done?" i asked, i didn't smile, i just couldn't nor did i smirk. I could see that she had a towel round her.

"Should be in one min" she replied hastily, she closed the door and i heard a crash, and then the door open again to revile Lily still in the towel, "There happy?" She asked sarceierly

"Emm yeah?" I answered questionly, while she walked back to her room, i followed until i got to her room, i decided to be brave and go in. Lily was about to let go off her towel wrapped around her until she saw me, her eyes opened wide, she struggled to put the towel back round, she finally got it back to normal.

"What Jerome! You wanted me out of the Bathroom and now you're here! WHY?" she asked madly,

"i wanted to talk to you"

"What about Jerome i really would want to get dressed right now and not have this towel!" She pointed to it, i nodded and mouth 'oh'

"I turn around and then you get dressed and then turn around after"

"No! Just spit it out what you wanted to say now. The faster you do it the faster i can get dressed" she replied, her eyes glaring at me.

I took a deep breath, here goes. "I'm sorry."

Lily's mouth was left opened, her eyes wide open, shocked. "W..What..?"

"I'm sorry Lily" I repeated again, talking a step towards her, she didn't move, 'that's a good sign'

"Why?" She hissed, I was now confused, she must of noticed because she spoke up again, "Why are you sorry? And what for?" she asked softly

"I'm sorry for what i said, and i'm sorry because i have hurt you. I never wanted to do that to you." I stepped closer to her, still she never moved. I saw she didn't look at me.

"Why should i forgive you? you don't even know what you did wrong. Jerome you never will know me because you have lost me for good. Now get out of my room." I was gobsmacked i didn't want to lose her, she made me smile when i felt really low, i wanted her. She help me through hard times and now she was never going to be there because i made one silly stupit mistake and it cost me our friendship.

"Lily plea..." But she cut me off

"No, get out, and btw tell Amber i be ready to go shopping in 10 mins Bye" she said harshly. I left her room to find Alfie standing outside the living room door.

"How'd it go?" He asked

"Bad, I lost her for good, Alf. Have you seen Amber?" I changed the topic before he could even ask anymore questions , I was wrong.

"Yeah, she in here." We walked into the living room, and sure enough was amber sitting with Nina talking, "Why has you lost her? What happened between you two?" He asked me.

"Didn't she tell you what happened?" I asked even more confused, he shook his head,

"No dude, she never told, i knew something was wrong but she wouldn't tell me, nor the others." I froned, why wouldn't she tell Alfie, he was her best friend. I came out of my thinking to turn back to where Amber was,

"Oh Amber.." Her head shot up and looked at me, and smiled. "Lily said she be ready in 10 mins to go shopping." She smiled again and stood up.

"Wow! Thats fast well good thing i all ready." She replied

"Good, now Ambs lets go." I heard a voice and i turned to see Lily, 'WOW' was all my was wearing a long black t-shirt dress thing with tights and Green boots that i never knew she had. Her blonde hair still in the ponytail that she had in usually.

"Wicked, can Nina and the others come" Amber asked innoctly, i saw Lily sigh and then nod. "Yay, and that includes Jerome." My eyes widened and the thought of shopping. She saw that Lily was going to say something. "No, you agreed the others could come." I saw that Lily rolled her eyes.

"Someone kill me" I said quietly so no one would hear me, but ovbs someone had to.

"Gladly" Lily hissed as she brushed past me pushing me on her way. Amber must of saw this, she whispered to the others as Lily walked over to Alfie. I heard their conversation.

"So Alfie you coming with me and Amber. Wicked." Lily smiled. I loved it when she smiled it was like she lit up the room with sunlight.

"Yeah, wouldn't miss it, being with my BBF" He grinned and they did a high five,

"We can go to the movie rentals together. And i can get away from Amber and Jerome."

"Why did you want to go shopping anyway, you hate it" Alfie laiughed

"I wanted to get out of here and away from Jerome, but of course Amber got everyone to go including him, i need excuses to get out of shopping now and get away from him." She sounded annoyed and upset.

"Ahh, why do you want to get away from him?" He asked, i knew what he was doing trying to get out what happened, i still could nit belive that Lily had not told.

"I just fed up Alf, Jerome and me we are not on the right page, I guess things he did hurt me and lets say i want to forgive and forget, but i cannot Alfie. He c..came and said he was sorry eairly, i really wanted to forgive him, i asked him why should i forgive him, he didn't give me an answer, right now i kinda wish i had done." Did i hear her right she wish she had done... the last thing she said shocked me.

"Alfie I miss him, I miss Jerome.."

With that all i could see was blackness.

Jerome had Fainted...

**Oh my what happenes... Lily just amited she misses him... Please ****review****...**

**Thanks :D **


	10. Ready and lets go shopping

**Here is the next chapter, please read and review, now i know that it been changed around form what you all read before that was because i didn't like the way it ended or started to go. I know where it is heading this time. Thanks Remember to R&R :D xx**

**Chapter Ten**

Jerome had fainted.

_Lily's pov: _

All you could hear was this loud thud I turn around to see Jerome laying on the floor, then Nina and Mara both cried Jerome's name and Amber rushed over there to see if he was ok. It all seemed too much; I looked back at Alfie who face was worried and scared for his best friend. He saw me looking and a small helpless smile appeared,

"it's goanna be alright, he be fine. It's Jerome." I said, trying to convince myself too. He nodded. I walked over to Jerome's body which was still on the floor, Amber saw me and smiled. Grr that girl sometimes annoys me. At the end of the day she one of my friend's so I love her. (In a friend way) and started to get up and stand with Nina.

I looked at Jerome, "Jerome?" I called, no answered "Jerome?" I called louder, again no answer. "Jerome Clark, wake up!" I shook him finally I heard a moan, Then a move; I looked up to Amber and the others who nodded at me happy that we got something out of him. Suddenly I felt a hand snake around my waist and pull me towards him, I noticed just before we got to close for me, I got out of his grip, and opened my eyes. Sure enough I found a pair of see blue eyes looking at me, I smiled "finally sleeping beauty awakes!" me and Alfie beasts into fits of laughter soon Nina and Mara caught on what I said, I stood up "come on sleepy head, move yourself. Like now."

Jerome glared at me before standing up, "thanks prince charming, but you were meant to kiss me." he smirked

"only in your dreams Clarky" I playfully answered back and his smirk was gone,

"right ready to go?" I asked everyone, they all mouthed yes and nodded, expect one... Jerome.

"I don't think I want to go anymore, sorry. I got places to go, things to do, pranks to plan with Alfie," he looked over to him and smirked again "right Alf?" all that Alfie could do was nod in agreement with his best friend. I couldn't stand this any longer.

"Jerome, Alfie is not a dog, he doesn't have to do everything you say and do. He has his own mind and if he wants to come wig us then that's he choice not yes!" I yelled at him, practical in his face. He looked shock at my outburst but I had to say it. "Let's ask Alfie what he wants." I smiled at Alfie and walked over to him "you chose whatever you want to do, don't feel like you have to do one thing." he nodded slowly. And I stepped back to Amber and Nina.

Finally after a minute he said closing his eyes "I'm goanna go shopping with the others" and opened them, he looked at Jerome "sorry Jerome. I wanna get some movies to rent out to watch with Lils." I saw Jerome stiffen.

"Oh, alright."

"Jerome, if you want you can come with us," I sighed and closes my eyes and opened then again looking at Alfie. "And watch the movies we rent with us tonight" I saw Jerome face lit up.

"Really, yeah that be great!" he ran over to me nearly knocking me over in a hugh hug.

"Ok. Just get off me." I hissed at him, he did as I said. "Right lets go shopping"

We all went to get our coats and jackets, and told Trudy we wouldn't be long. I heard a faint 'Alright dearies' from the lanedry room. And we started to walked out the door with Mick and Mara in front holding hands then Nina and Amber linking arms with Fabain on Nina other side with Patrica on Amber left. Then there was me and Alfie he offered his arm for me to link in which i took. We smiled at each other while Jerome was behind Nina and the other but in front of us. Alfie whispered something in my ear which make me laugh, I saw Amber look at us with a glint in her eye which i didn't know and smiled and whispered something to the others incudling Jerome. Me and Alfie we were too caught up in our own little conversation to hear them.

I was just looking forward to being out with my firends and my best friend, Alfie.

...

**Well what do you think? Please review, wow two chapter's in two days i'm getting good again. Wooo! **

**Anyways please please review i love hearing all your thought on them, it makes me smile :D xxxx**

**Peace out **

**Xx**


	11. Shopping Trip ahhh!

Heya guys im back! Sorry it's been a long time. I need time to myself and sort out my life, so here it is! Hope you like it…..

Chapter Eleven

Jerome's POV:

We finally got to town, where Amber dragged Lily by the arm to a shopped, We all laughed at Lily's facial expression, she mouthed to Alfie 'Help me' he eyes looking helpless at him, I couldn't help but think what Amber had said on the way here..

Flashback 15mins Ago:

We all heard Lily laugh, I saw Amber turn and look at them then she whispered to us all. "Do you think something is going on between them?" she asked "cos I think Alfie likes her more than a friend." She explained.

"True, they been closer together, but Lily liking Alfie?" Fabian asked.

"No, I don't think she does, she likes him as a friend, I think." Nina replied softly

"Yeah same, anyways I think she fancies someone else" Amber answered back looking happy but not looking at anyone.

"Who?" Nina and Fabian asked in unions, Amber turned her head and her eyes landed on me,

"Jerome."

"Jerome?" they asked again shocked,

Amber nodded, "Yes, I've seen the way she looks at you, Jerome, her eyes light up when you flirt with her. She so likes you. Just like Nina and Fabian like each other." Amber replied happily.

End Of Flashback:

Suddenly Amber and Lily were gone, into the shop. We could see through the window of the shop that Amber was dragging Lily through the dresses and holding them against her while she screwed her face up in disgusts.

Lily's Pov:

Amber pulled me into the shop and dragged me to the dresses and pulled a dress out of the rack, and presses it against me. 'Erg' i hated dresses i couldn't stand them really unless they were tops long enough to class as dresses. The dress Amber had picked out was blue, knee length, and was strapless. I wriggled my nose in disgust, Amber noticed because she soon said. "This would look amazing on you and really bring out your eyes." She smiled, i shook my head.

"No, Ambs. I wanted to go and have a look at this top i liked, that's it." I answered "And no way would i ever wear that" i pointed to the dress, she tried her 'puppy dog' eyes on me, she gave up after a minute after realising it didn't work on me. And put the dress back.

We got to the area, where I knew the top would be in, I found it hanging up and shown on display, I just stood there opened mouthed.

Amber's POV:

I followed Lily, though the shop towards some more racks of clothes and saw her stood there opened mouthed and then blink and squalled. Wait did i hear right? Lily sqiled? Yep, wow! And rush forward to the top. It was a dress like top but looked more like top rather than dress, it was sliver with black spots on it, she looked at me all smiling and finally she spoke up. "I gonna try this on" i nodded smiling at her. I saw her blonde ponytail bob up and down as she walked over to the dressing rooms.

I decided to look at the other clothes here, while i waited, there was a few dresses and jeggings. They were quite fashionable, and very trendy. I picked up a bright pink dress that came down to my knees, wow this is fab i love this, Lily came out with her usual clothes on. "Wasn't you going to show me it?" i asked confused

"No, but you will see it soon Ambs." She saw my face fell with disappointment. "I promise" i smiled knowing that Lily doesn't break her promise. She saw my dress and mouthed 'wow'

"I KNOW right! I love it"

"Well that's all that matters Hun," She replied.

We walked to the tills and paid together, it came to £35. Lily's top cost £15 mine cost £20. Which wasn't bad, i was normally paying around £50-£200 per dress. So i thought this was a barging. We thanked the lady, and started to walk outside. What i didn't expect to see was Jerome trying to chat up a girl. Oh dear i didn't know what to do and he was in big trouble with me.

Lily's POV:

I and Amber walked out arm in arm, when she stopped suddenly, "Amber?" i asked, no answer i saw her stare at something. I followed her gaze and saw Jerome chatting a girl up. I shook my head this was typical Jerome.

I walked slowly up to him and the girl; i heard part of the conversation.

"So what day do you wanna meet up for 'our' date" he said leaning in flirting with her,

"how about Wednesday? Is that good?" she answered in a high pitched voice, that annoyed me so much. Euhh! I turned back to Amber and rolled my eyes, she laughed at my action. We linked arms and moved onto another shop, it was shoes. Amber really wanted to go in there as she said she 'needed' some shoes. I caved in realising that I need some as well. We entered the shop it was huge, I got dragged off by Ambs somewhere, I was just following her.

Jerome's POV:

I was chatting up a girl, she was pretty. She had green eyes and brown hair that was down that came to her shoulders. "How about Wednesday? Is that good?" She answered me. I smiled and nodded.

"Perfect"

She smiled, and began to walk away, waving at me mouthing 'see you soon' i not sure why I asked her maybe to make me not think about Lily, on that note I wonder where she is? I look around and saw her and Amber walk into a shoe shop. Oh dear they are going to be there for hours. So I decide to text the others, about what I saw.

'Guys just saw Ambs and Lils going into shoe shop. Just to warn you.' I text. Within minutes everyone was back meeting me. Alfie look scared that Amber had taken her somewhere. "Relax Alf's"

"I can't what happens if Ambs kills her by talking about shoes too much!" He yelled at me. We all laughed at his thinking. "I'm being series. I'm going to call her. I'll put her on loudspeaker for you." He got out his phone dialled her number and put on loudspeaker.

"Hello?" lily answered after three rings

"Hey Lils, it's Alf."

"Heya…. Ambs stop it," we heard then some laughter then we heard Ambs voice.

"Lily, this is super on you." Then we heard Lils.

"Hang on Alf, Amber Millington I Lily am not wearing heals I never have done and never will do. So there…" then back to Amber

"But Lils, Heals suit you."

"Ambs I do not care. I am not wearing or buying them!" we herded her yell laughing.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but you're wearing them"

"Ok, you win," we heard laughing again "You win, I'll buy them"

"Yes!" we heard Amber yell, we laughed.

"When do I wear them? And not prom! I not going before you ask!"

"hmmm, Jerome." I felt everyone eyes on me, then Alfie coughed.

"Oh shoot. Ambs I got Alfie on the phone." We heard them both laugh then Lily voice again "Sorry Alfie, You ok?"

"Yeah just where are you?"

"We're in the shoe shop. Ambs making me try on heals."

"Oh my, why?"

"Don't ask, anyway where are you? we could do with your opinion on things." We saw Alfie's eyes open wide in shock; I nodded to him to do it. He sighed.

"Ok, give me a min then."

"Acutely we just were finishing up. Ambs gone to pay so I meet you outside the shop in 5 k?"

"Yeah sure" He smiled relived that he didn't have to go shopping with them.

We all walked over to the shoe shop. Which took 5 mins, we saw them linking arms outside the shop and talking I heard the conversation they were having. "Jerome?" I heard Lily say.

"Yeah Jerome, I see the way you look at him, the way your eyes want him." I saw Lily's eyes go wide and shock her head.

"No Ambs, I don't like him we are not even friends anymore, I just want to forget him now, he's not important" I stopped and the others carried on and stopped when they got to Lils and Amber. They all looked back at me, and looked at me strangely. I saw Lily look at me with her blue eyes, I saw her hurt then I saw nothing as fast as I saw the hurt, she turned her head and walked off she didn't even bother even getting Alfie to go with her.

Amber's POV:

I looked at Jerome, why did he stop? Then when I went to speak to lils she had gone. I looked around and I saw that she walked off and was now looking at the floor; I looked around the group, and landed on Alfie.

"Alfie? do you know what up with Lils?" I asked hoping to get something, but I was in for a shock when he shook his head. "Anyone?" Everyone did the same, 'great'

I looked back at Lily, something was wrong but I didn't know what.

Lily's POV:

I so needed to get away from them, why did Amber have to bring up Jerome? He looked at me I was hurt by him, times like this I wish I was at the old school, at least I wouldn't have to deal with this, no-one really liked me or even talked to me so this was something big for me. I looked around for a DVD store where I could rent some movies, I didn't find one but I saw another store that I liked and I decided to go in, I browsed the shop floor for a bit and found some tops and some more shoes and even a dress that I had fallen in love with the minute I saw it. I paid for all the things and walked back outside with four more bags than I had originally. I checked my phone five missed calls from Ambs, Alfie and Nina. Six missed calls from Jerome and Ten messages from Jerome. Wait Jerome? Calling me and texting me? I looked through the text messages. Nothing new on them but one,

'Lily I'm sorry please meet me at the café in 20 mins to talk. J xx'

I blinked again, after reading it three times and again. I checked the time 12.25PM then the time it was sent 12pm shoot! I shot up and legged it from the shop to café it was a good 10 mins away.

Nina's POV:

After we had talked to Jerome we made him text her and to meet him at the café, we were sitting at another table while Jerome was on another in our eye sight so we could hear and see what went on. It became to be 12.35pm and we saw her running into the café her face red from running, she placed her hands on her legs trying to get her breath back, after a minute she stood back up and looked around for Jerome, she saw him and walked over to him. All we could do was wait and see what happened.

Jerome's POV:

She turned up all red and puffed out from running she gained her breath back before looking for me and walked over to me, I just hope this went well.

"Jerome, this better be good." She hissed at me. Not a good sign

"Lily" I spoke softly, she sat down and put her down bags and sat back up.

"WHAT?"

"I wanted to talk"

"Well I gathered that. J." 'J' she never called me that,

"I'm…"

"Save it Jerome, if this is about you being sorry I don't even want to hear it. Goodbye." With that she got up and left. Oh dear not good. I blow it before it had even started. I didn't know what to do. I looked over to the others who looked really sorry about what had just happened.

Sudenly my phone got a text.

'get yourself across the park and meet me and get Alfie as well'

It was from Lily, wonder why she text me when she could of text Alfie. Strange that girl. I laughed. I got up and walked over to the others. "Ok people, Lils just text me she is acoss the park and wants me and Alfie to meet her." I looked at him, he nodded and started to move "right people see you in a hour then go back home?" I asked. They all nodded before amber asked.

"Can we come with you guys?"

"Yeah I suppose." I answered her. She smiled and we all left to meet lily.

Lily's POV:

I felt mean to Jerome when I left and walked along the park, I looked at the shop windows looking at what they had to offer but not much. Then I came across blockbusters. 'Yes!' I thought and quickly text Jerome I couldn't be bothered about anything else.

After 5 minutes of waiting I could see Jerome and Alfie in the distance. I waved and they waved back. I turned back to the shop window looking at the DVD's they had on offer.

A hand was placed on my shoulder; I turned and saw it was Jerome. I sighed and looked at the others behind them looking slightly confused as to why they were here, not that it was a pain just why they were here.

"Amber wanted to come and have a look around." Jerome answered my thought. I nodded in understanding,

"Right lets go inside"

I let everyone pass and when I saw Alfie I grabbed him, he smiled at me looking around he asked. "Shall we get our DVD's then?" he offeded his arm and I took it, walking to the alile to Rom-coms. We finally manged to pick out five.

'What happened to the Morgans'

'Made of Honour'

'The Hoilday'

'The break-up'

'First Daughter'

After we walked all the way back to the conter and paid for them. I saw that everyone was ready. "Right let's go home." I smiled and we headed back to Anubis House. It was the same pairs that we had when we came out. Me and Alfie were still at the back talking about the DVD's and how I wanted to see First daughter first. It looked good and the man on the conter said he thought it was good. So after I wanted to know for myself, evelery Alfie Caved in and allowed me to have this one forst when DVD night started.

We got to Aunbis and walked throught the door when everyone went their own way to their rooms. To put things away and to get ready for dinner. Which was in a hour. I went into Alife and Jerome's room and sat down and started talking to Alfie more about our Movie night .

Hey guys hope you like, PLEASE R&R!

Also I've been co-writing another story with Whywrite. It's called 'What did you say? I said Jerina!' Check it OUT! 3 xxx


	12. Our's

Chapter Twelve:

After our day shopping me and Alfie sat in his room. Him with his guitar and me sitting on his bed. He started strumming some cords. I started singing a song by Taylor swift.

**Ours **

_Elevator buttons and morning air_

_Strangers' silence makes me want to take the stairs_

_If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares_

_But right now my time is theirs_

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves…_

I wasn't sure who is was about I just felt it and Alfie noticed my change of key and followed.

…_They'll judge it like they know about me and you…._

It felt like that people jugde us. Like they know me and Alfie's relationship

…_And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do_

_The jury's out, my choice is you_

_Don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough_

_But this love is ours_

_You never know what people have up their sleeves_

_Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me_

_Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles_

_But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine_

_And you'll say_

_Don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough_

_But this love is ours_

_And it's not theirs to speculate…_

I don't know why amber thinks that's she does,

…_If it's wrong and_

_Your hands are tough_

_But they are where mine belong and_

_I'll fight their doubt and give you faith_

_With this song for you_

_'Cause I love the gap between your teeth_

_And I love the riddles that you speak_

_And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored_

_'Cause my heart is yours_

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

_Don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_But they can't take what's ours_

_They can't take what's ours_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough_

_But this love is ours_

I looked at Alfie he was smiling.

Alfie's pov

I was just playing some cords then Lils comes out with a song I regasie it as 'ours' by Talyor swift. I start playing the tune, she looks at me and smiles while singing. I wonder who she's singing about? She never really mentens anything that happened with Jerome. Just that she didn't want to talk about it.

The song came to an end and I saw she was looking at me. I smiled glad that she was happy, she got of my bed and headed to some bags she had brought in with her.

'so what do you think?' she asked happily.

'yeah' I answered a bit too excitedly. I really hope she didn't hear that. She said something about something but I didn't really pay attention to that I was too busy wondering if she heard my excitement. I decided she didn't. Then she must if repeated the question again.

'Alfie what did you think Alf?' se asked then sat back down and placed her hand on my shoulder. I blushed, not sure why I did. 'Alfie what's wrong?' that brought me back down to earth.

'nothing lil, yeah it was wonderful'

'well thank you. But something is not right with you. Please tell me' she asked worried.

I wasn't sure to ask her why i was blushing, but I looked in her sea-blue eyes and decided to play it differently but not let her know. 'what does it mean if this guy is blushing everytime for this girl when she says things that are cute, funny. And when she touches him and wonders if she hears the happiness she brings him?'

Lily wonder for a moment before answering me. 'hmm I not really sure i've never had had that feeling but I'm guessing that the guy likes the girl. I think?' she was pondering on the last bit. I smiled. She looked so amazing when she was thinking about things. I saw her look at me with her amazing eyes and I'm not sure why but I leaned in and kissed her ever so gently so I wasn't forcing her, I realise a few seconds later that she was kissing me back, I opened my eyes just a little to see her's shut. I closed mine again and pressed my lips a little harder and faster she followed, suddenly we heard a cough and we jumped apart. I looked up to see who it was..

... Who I saw wasn't best pleased and was looking at me angrily...

Who is the person at the door? Review and tell me who it is!

Hope you like :)

Lauzz

xxx


	13. DVD's and sleep

Chapter Thirteen 

I was just walking to my room when I heard guitar and singing, it was the most amazing singing and their voice was like an angel, I knew the song as 'ours – taylor swift' the singing stop so did the music, I waited for a minute before going in. I opened my door to my room to see my roommate and my ex-friend (May I add I'm so sad about that) kissing. I couldn't believe this! My best friends! And one of them knew that I liked her! I coughed that suddenly they noticed, I saw them jump apart. She was looking everywhere but me. He was looking at me with a guity look on his face, well I was glaring at him. Suddenly She spoke up.

"I'm going to bed, Goodnite."

"What about our DVD nite?" I asked hopeful, I saw her sigh and look to him which he suggred

"Fine, get the dvd player out." She reliped

We searched around our room for the dvd player, They kept glaceing over t each other. Finally we found it under his bed,

"What we watching first?" I asked wondering at the dvds they got earlier.

She thought about it and said "How about we don't watch the dvds?" She replied happily, I looked at her confused, she rolled her eyes before saying something back. "Watch something on the internet? Like that new film 'Lemonade Mouth?" She smiled. I thought it was a good idea and agreed. "Good, Shall we get connexted to it then?" she laughed. How I missed her laughing.

….

Ten minutes later:

….

We just were getting into our seats, well I was laying in bed, he was sitting on the floor infront of her, who was sitting by the end of my bed, I sighed, thinking about all the times before I messed up with her. I wished I could take back the time, but I can't. anyway back to the present day. She typed in the film and it started, I settled down for another night watching movies, with my hope of making peace starting to fade, more and more by the minute.

The film ended and Lily typed in another film name, something that I didn't reconase, but it was good, I saw that Alfie had fallen asleep and was slouced down with his head nearly touching the floor, I laughed, but Lil shot daggers at me, and sighed before smiling and getting up and trying to lift him up after two fail atecpts, she woke him up gently, he sounded grogerly and groucey, but lifted his head saw her and started to move with her slowly she stood him up and walked him to his bed, an leaned him agaist the wall, so she could pull back the covers of his bed, she pulled them back and went back to Alfie and laied him into his bed, he rolled over into his ball he sleeps in, she laughed qutily and pulled back the cover and maked sure they covered him. She turned around and came back to my bed and started saying quietly "Do you still want to carry on watching the film?" she asked me, "Don't worry if you don't." She added at the end. I smiled looking at her, and nodded. I knew I was a fool to not answer her, but we carried on watching I must of fallen asleep shortly because I don't remember much after.

Jerome had fallen asleep, Lily didn't see. She carried on watching but like Jerome she too fell asleep, the laptop turned itself of during the night.

.


	14. Wasn't expecting that for breakfast!

Chapter Fourteen 

I woke up in a strange place, it wasn't my room, I wonder why but I could remember my mind doesn't seem to want to work in the mornings, again my tiredness took over and I fell into my nightmares again.

Amber was sitting at the dinner table with 'Fabina' Patricia, Mick, and Mara. Trudy was in the kitchen and called out to Amber to go and get the sleepy heads. She left the table and walked to Jerome's and Alfie's Room and couldn't be bothered to knock but opened the door, she was surprised to find and see Lily on top of Jerome her head by Jerome's and his lips by her cheek. She looked around to see Alfie in his bed still sleeping in his curled up ball. She went over to him and pushed and poked him until he woke up,

"Urrrggg….." He managed to get out. She continued to poke. "Ok, I'm up, I'm up" he got up and looked at Amber and realised Breakfast and ran out the door before she even got a chance to tell and show him Lily and Jerome, she sighed and followed to where he went to.

She found him at his seat scoffing pancakes. She rolled her eyes and sat down next to Nina. Who asked "Where's Lil and Jerome?"

Amber didn't know what to say and if they believed her, after her last failed attempt to tell the others about them, "Ummm…" She stuttered. Nina glared at her confused.

Patricia spoke up "Where's them?"

"In Jerome's room, asleep." She answered

"What? together or alone?"

This caught Amber of surprised, she sighed and answered truthfully "Together"

Suddenly the table went silent.

"WOW! Wasn't expecting that for breakfast!" Alfie cried.

Jerome who was starting to wake up slowly, realised that there was something from blocking him from sitting up, he turned his head toward the wall and saw Lily he noticed that her hair was everywhere, and her head was by him but her body seem to be on him, her leg by his, suddenly she stirred and her eyes opened. It took her a few seconds to realise where she was and who she was with.

"Ahh!" she leaned back, her waist downwards was still on Jerome's body. "What? How? Huh?" she asked confused and frightened, wondering why she was there.

"Erm... I think we must have fallen asleep and you must of thought that you were in your room." He explained, hoping that he got it right.

"Might of done, sorry" She sighed and laid back down she didn't relies this until she felt Jerome's top undone, she shot up again. "Sorry again, I get up; just can I have a minute?" She asked,

"Sure" he replied and slid his hands around her body and pulled her close to him again. "But can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead?"

"Lily, would you please forgive me for being an ungrateful friend who didn't realise that I had someone who would have been at my side if I never left her, for some silly crush that would never pick someone like me. That I should have stayed with you, instead of going off and then having that augment that night, I said things I never meant. I was mad, but still didn't give me the right to say what I said. I miss you Lily, I miss our chats, hugs, and DVD's night… the list goes on. I want my friendship back with my best friend again. Will you forgive me? I understand that it might take time, but I just want to talk with you and start again if we have to…"

Lily was smiling and brought her lips to his ear, "Of course, I can forgive you, yes it was hard but you needed to know and understand, and you have, I wanted to forgive you since that night but I felt like I couldn't but now it feels right."

"Thank you, thank you so much!" He cried and hugged her even more. Suddenly Lily pulled away, he looked at strangely. She knew because she said awardly

"Erm... Maybe I should leave and start getting ready for the day. I think." Her smile was an award one. Suddenly Jerome realised why,

"Lily, I'm so sorry. Urmm… oh my gosh. Wow" he shot up so he was sitting now but with the bed covers across him. He started to blush red; lily laughed and hugged him which made him go even redder.

"Oh sorry."

"It's alright, I guess I need new PJ bottoms, one that hide things." This made lily even laugh more then she got serious and looked away her memories in thought. "Lily? You alright?" she shook her thoughts out her head,

"Yeah, I'm good thanks. Better go to my room to change, see ya at breakfast" she smiled. He nodded and watched her leave his room, he sighed and waiting till he heard her door shut quietly before getting and changing into some clothes.

Lily had just changed into short demi shorts and creamy colour tank top, with some brown little boots. She looked cute, she checked herself over before heading to the door and leaving.

Jerome had walked into the living room when everyone started at him. He raised his eyebrow and sat down in his seat. When Lily came in, wearing her shorts and top. Jerome's mouth hung open. Lily did the same as Jerome, "Jerome, shut your mouth, your get flies." Suddenly he shut it and blushed. Everyone laughed. Lily walked over to Jerome. "It's really not your day, today is it?" he shook his head. Lily looked at her food, she sighed wondering how she was going to get out of this, as it was a Sunday. Jerome notice and asked her what was wrong. "Nothing." She lied. Five minutes had past. Lily had been messing up her plate, before getting up and putting her plate into the kitchen.

Alfie, who was starting to get concurred for her, got up and followed her into the kitchen. "What's wrong Lil?" he asked worriedly. She turned round not expecting Alfie to be so close behind her and tripped, she fell which pulled Alfie down with her. The other saw this and rushed out to the kitchen. Alfie was lying on top of Lily with their faces inches apart from each other. Alfie keep thinking back to last night and what would have happened if Jerome hadn't came in. Lily was red as a tomato from blushing. Alfie laughed. She liked the way he laughed and how he made her smile when things weren't going right. Alfie started to learn in, she closed the gap between them, they were nearing songging, Alfie upped his game, and he brushed her lips which she let passed suddenly before they knew they were full out making out.

Suddenly there was a boom "what is going on here? LILY!" She pushed Alfie off and stood up, embarrassed by what had just happened. She looked down suddenly fascinated with the floor. "Lily?" Victor boomed again, she looked up at him then back down to the floor. "My office now!"

"Yes, Victor." Her voice as quite as a mouse, she went through the doorway to the living room then ran to the stairs and to Victor's office. Victor looked at Alfie and sighed and left.


	15. I hate you!

Heya guys not sure about this chapter but I hope it's alright it about what happens wwhen Lily gets called to victor's office.

Sorry I haven't been writing as much I been very busy with coursework and college and the fact that I had gone off HOA for a while when it was off so now it coming back I got back into it! Hope you all like it!

P.s To any of my readers and reviewers who like harry potter I am writing up a harry potter story about professor snape and oc very soon keep you posted about that.

Lau

xx

Chapter Fifthteen

_Alfie's POV_:

I'm not too sure what happen, I was asking if she was alright, then I was being pulled down and then we have a full out songging session, wow never really know what they felt like until now. Victor's voice boomed throughout the kitchen, and told Lils to go to his office and never told me off, Why? It's strange. I looked at the table no one was there, I looked to the door and I saw them all. I have never been redder than I went.

"WOW!" amber yelled well screamed. "So when you asking her out?" I sighed and rolled my eyes. Suddenly I heard yelling. I knew it was Lily. I rushed to the bottom of the stairs to see Lily yelling at Victor. Saying 'I HATE YOU'

_Jerome's POV_:

We heard a crash and I saw Alfie and Lily fall, so did the others we rushed over to them, their faces incses apart, I so badly wanted to cough, but didn't. I could feel amber's gaze on me. Suddenly they were kissing, and I mean making out. I saw Victor coming down and then boom his voice yelling, mostly at Lils, not both of them. Alfie went red the reddest I seen him go, it made me smile. Before we heard the yelling and Alfie shot past us to the bottom of the stairs. We could all make out what Lils was saying 'I HATE YOU'

_Lily's POV_:

I had rushed up to Victor's office trying to escape the looks that I could feel from the others. Victor joined me soon after, "What was that?" he asked me, with a worried expression on.

"Erm, I fell over Alfie and he keep tumbled down after me" I said hoping he would get the message that I didn't want to be here anymore but of course he doesn't.

"Well, I don't like him, he's the class clown and always pulling your grades down and making you unhappy." He said snobby.

"No, he the one that is making me laugh and wanting to carry on my education!"

"Still whenever I see him I just want to pull him away from you and tell him to stay away"

"I don't want to be here anymore, I sick and tired of having to be someone who I'm not, the only person I don't have to pretend to is Alfie! And I don't care if you don't like him it's my life. You cannot control me!"

"I can control you while you are under my house!" he yelled back

"This is not your house! This is the schools house!" I started to turn for the door and opened it before I heard him again

"Don't you dare go out this room!"

"No, I do whatever I want to do!" I walked back onto the landing, turned back to him and shouted "I HATE YOU!"

I turned around to see Alfie at the bottom of the stairs, urghh great! Just what I need. I needed to get away from here for a while, so I walked to the front door ignoring him and the others and left the house.


	16. Lilly's Thoughts

Heya guys, sorry haven't been uploaded for a while…. Heres the next chapter….

**Previously… **

"_Don't you dare go out this room!" _

"_No, I do whatever I want to do!" I walked back onto the landing, turned back to him and shouted "I HATE YOU!"_

_I turned around to see Alfie at the bottom of the stairs, urghh great! Just what I need. I needed to get away from here for a while, so I walked to the front door ignoring him and the others and left the house. _

Chapter Sixteen.

Lilly's POV

I had to get away from there, Victor being over-protective Victor_ . _ I take a run around the school trying to clear my head, I'm only me when im with Alfie, had Jerome not left I would maybe be me around him, things between us are not still right, I may have forgiven him but right now I can't forget how he left for Mara. I feel like im someone who I not, I can't be happy, I don't care what Victor says I'll still be friends with Alfie no matter what. With that sorted I jog back to the house. Time to face the music now….

**A/N:** I know this is short but this is lilly's thoughts next will be when she comes back into the house….


	17. I'll never leave you

**Chapter Seventeen **

Lilly came back into the house, by now most had to gone to their rooms, Lilly saw Victor and he signalled for her to come up to his office again…

Lilly's Pov

I climbed the stairs to his office; he opened the door again to me,

"Lilly I want to apologise to you, I was unfair and shouldn't have judged Alfie, I know what has happened, Alfie has came and explained it was an accident. I misunderstood but he has said he will be doing choirs for a whole week with no completes."

I looked at him mouth open.

"Do shut your mouth Lilly it is not lady like." His eyebrow rose and his eyes had an amused expression. My mouth shut.

"Apology accepted but Aflie cannot do the chores along so I help him as it is my fault too, I don't really care if you didn't like him, he is my friend, I'm not stopping that just because you don't like it. No matter what Alfie and me will stay friends." I stare at him pointly, he sighs.

"Ok"

"Good," I smile "Can I go?"

He nods and opens the door, "Go and have fun and most of all Lilly, be yourself." I nod again. And leave the office.

I get to the top of the stairs and see someone at the bottom, it's alfie I smile and he smiles back and opens his arms, I run down the stairs knowing I shouldn't but I couldn't be bothered, I hug Alfie, I feel him wrap his arms around me and tell me he won't leave me, he's there, and that I'm safe.

Alfie's POV

I hear the front door open and close, I knew it was lilly I looked at Jermone. He looked at me and nodded towards the door. I open it and walk out towards the stairs, I miss her as she has just gone into Victor's office. Things seem calm so it's a good sign. I sit on the stairs to wait for her.

I don't mind as I know ealier was an accident, she can be herself when she with me and it is the same with me, I not some clown boy that everybody things I am, I am smart and caring and she brings that out in me, she is taking the time to know the real me. I hear the office door open and I pull myself up to standing, I look up and see Lilly she smiling at me, I cannot help but smile back and open my arms, she runs down the stairs and into my arms, I feel her sigh into me, and knows she is happy. I tell her that I'm here for her, I won't leave her and she's safe.

_**Authors Note**_: _Hope this is ok, I didn't want to leave it onto a cliff hanger. It will still be Jerome and Lilly but they will come later in chapters. :D please read and review :D_


End file.
